


aishiteru

by elainafella



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Forgiveness, Loss, M/M, Regret, but he’ll endure, it’s a very long wait, ja’far waits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainafella/pseuds/elainafella
Summary: there are so many ways of telling a person you love them that one never knows where to start.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	aishiteru

❝There are so many ways of telling a person you love them that one never knows where to start.❞

It had always been hard for Ja'far to put his feelings into words. He could never find a good way to tell the person he loved how he felt.

He could, of course, start by telling him that he appreciated all he had done for Ja'far. He could tell him that he was really thankful that Sinbad had saved him in Valefor's Dungeon and given him a new meaning of life. Sinbad had freed him from his days of blood and slaughter, and Ja'far could tell him how grateful he was.

But words couldn't convey all the gratitude he had.

Perhaps he could tell Sinbad how much he cared for him. He could tell Sinbad about how much he wished for him to be happy. He could explain his hope for Sinbad to live a life without worries, and the fact that he would be by his side at all costs, no matter what happened. He was proud to be his most trusted advisor.

But was that really how he felt now?

He could also tell Sinbad about how worried about him he was. Ja'far had noticed the changes in Sinbad's behavior since the establishment of the second Sindria. Sinbad might not have known it, but Ja'far had sensed that Sinbad was meddling with the foundation of the world. Sinbad was growing distant and power-hungry, and Ja'far was worried for him. Ja'far only wanted the best for Sinbad.

But it was too late to be worried.

Maybe, just maybe, he could tell Sinbad how much he hated him. He could yell at Sinbad, release all his resentment towards him. He could make him understand how much he had hurt him. Ja'far could never forgive Sinbad for lying to him. He could never, ever forgive Sinbad for all he had done to him, his other generals, Aladdin, and his own country.

But that was just not enough. And it never would be.

Possibly, he could tell Sinbad how much he missed him. The anger and resentment had faded over time, turning from a searing fire to a dull ache in his chest. He wanted to see Sinbad again, to argue with him playfully like they always had, to gaze into his intense golden eyes, and run his fingers through Sinbad's purple locks. He missed every. Single. Fucking. Thing. About his bastard king.

He missed his king dearly. Even after everything Sinbad had done, even after how much he had hurt Ja'far, even though he would resent his king to the end of time, nothing would change the fact that he loved Sinbad in more ways than possible.

Ja'far would wait patiently for Sinbad to return. He would wait and think about the time when he could finally look up into those golden eyes and tell him aishiteru.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on wattpad under @SeveeTheShinyEevee


End file.
